Silver Rose Potter
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Fem!Harry/Percy good!Luke! Reading books! You have to read to find out more!


I own nothing!

Silver Potter

It was just another day going to the library in the forbidden forest. When flash I'm in another room, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Ramous, Snape, Fred and George the Wesley's. An other flash some books and a note fell from the sky.

'Dear Silver and friends from the past.

We thought you should read these books!

From the Fates.'

I stared annoyed hoping my library was out of them! I can't share it because I'm the only one with all the founders blood in my veins.

"Hermione you read first." I said glaring at the book slightly.

Just as she was opening the first book, a flash of light and the Gods of Olympus plus my Demi friends, Luke, Thaila, Nico in teen form and the Hermes twins but not twins the Stolls! Leo, Jason, Piper, and Hazel.

"Shit! Double secret life over big time!" I stated plopping on a chair that reminded me of the library chair.

I smiled slightly, after everyone gave an intro. Hermione started reading.

"' Silver Potter and the stone.

It was a Stormy night are story starts."'

"Corny!" I stated pouting at the lameness of it. They just laughed at my pout.

"' We sweep down over a beach with a small cabin. It was a light blue we found as the lightning flashed."'

Everyone settled into their seats more. So as to enjoy the story.

"' A cry of "Silver Potter! Get back here!"'

Everyone chuckled looking over to see a grinning Silver.

"' We fly down to see a silver eyed and light curly purple haired 4 year old girl. She was running from a red head lady who was covered in see water."'

Poseidon chuckled remembering it.

"' The little girls name was Silver, she loves to play pranks Mrs. Potter was a victim of such one."'

Laughing around the room. I just smirked.

"' We watch as Silver runs laughing, Mrs. Potter was grinning as she took chaise. Just as a man walked through the door it wasn't Mr. Potter, no you see Mr. Potter had black messy hair like this man, but Mr. Potter had hazel eyes. This man had green."'

Poseidon bowed his head he would never forget that night, and by the look on Silver's face she wouldn't either. The gods that voted to make him leave bowed their heads in shame. Among them Artemis, Zeus, Hera, Athena, Demeter, Hades, Dionysus, Hephaestus. Ares didn't let them know it bothered him, but they knew it did.

"' Silver we should note has a habit of being blunt when she knows she'll get a reaction.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

We notice that she was more tence but hardly noticeable unless you were looking for it."'

Poseidon chuckled slightly knowing she got it from Godric Griffendor.

"' The man chuckled at the question.

"I'm Poseidon." Mrs. Potter had tears in her eyes knowing what it meant.

"James he's dead?"

Silver cocked her head to the side having heard her mother and father talking about this before. She had looked up what death was, and about Poseidon this then led to Hades and the other gods."'

Poseidon smiled at his daughter, as Athena looked shocked.

"So you really aren't a seaweed brain." Will said having came just as Hermione said the tittle.

Silver huffed glaring at Fred and George. They just snickered.

"' Silver looked up at the man holding back tears.

"Poseidon? So you were daddy, are you still my daddy?" Silver questioned her parents looked at her wondering how she knew who he was'"

"She's a noisy git that's how!" Sirius stated jokingly.

"I can't argue that." Silver laughed.

"' Her piercing silver eyes made them stare.

"I'm stile your father, but do to a vote I can't stay with you. It would be safer if I didn't stay.

"Safer right your a god not to say the one of the big three, how the fuck could it not be safer with you?" Silver questioned no one but it made him flinch.

"Silver! Go was your mouth out!" Lily ordered but Silver waved her of this time.

"It's a vary stupid idea to split up the family." She stated trying to give him a hint as to how meany monsters were waiting for him to leave."'

"I shouldn't have been so blinded!" Poseidon cried.

"' Silver watched in horror as he turned his back and left. She made to go pack when a black haired man with black eyes that glowed red slammed open the door letting the beasts in. Lily horror faced put a protective spell on Silver just as the child was dragged out."'

Horror was on everyone's face. They had no idea this happened the gruesome story they got was sugar coated big time. It took everything Snape had not to brake down. Hermione grimaced reading ahead before starting again.

"' Lily's pained screams filled the air, hours latter after the monsters were dusted by the spell over Silver, she went over to the cabin slowly.

She ducked as something shot out of the cabin, the mans body or what was left of it. She grimaced as his broken soul flew into her. A Phoenix scar was left on her arm as the thing flew of. Silver winced but pushed on word, her tears left her eyes at the gory sight before the child."'

"Oh my." Molly cried dreading what was next.

"' We move to see the sight, we find blood covering the walls, parts of skin here and their and to top it of hanging from the large intestine was her mothers head her once green eyes were gorged out, blood spilled out making it seem she was still crying in pain."'

Tears no child even of Ares at that age should have to see that. Sirius and Moony bowed their heads in silent tears. Poseidon sobbed into the crook of Athena's neck, she rocked him back and forth her own tears slipping her eyes.

Molly sobbed into Arthur's shirt, as Hera into Zeus's, I cried silently remembering the sight. Everyone but the stalk Ares, Dionysus, and Hephaestus cried but you could tell they cared. Snape wouldn't show his tears not now. Once everyone calmed enof to read.

"' Silver just stared for a long moment, she snapped out of her to-shocked-to-move, as the sound of cop cars speed to the cabin, not wanting to get blamed for this on top of everything, she would really snap if that happened."'

"I don't have to worry about snapping know." I said.

"' We follow her past country houses, even if she wanted to stop the bull man behind her wouldn't give her the chance."'

"Oh not him!" Hermes moned.

"' Silver having stopped needing a breath stared it down. She waited patently, once it was a foot from grabbing her she dived between his legs and pointed her index finger a him. She didn't know if it would work but she only had the one chance, she focused her energy and a purple light shot of her finger and disintegrated the bull man. Not dust he was hopefully not coming back anytime soon."'

Ares was whooping at the fighting seen.

"' Silver walked into the darkness of the night, years past she trained both her magic and in other things. Being both half god she should have a hard time reading anything but Greek. But being also half witch it brought her the ability to read and speak in any and all forms."'

"Cool!" Athena said thinking of how much the girl could learn.

"' She used this to her advantage, she spent hours at a time in ancient library's, trying to get stronger so that when she meet her special people she could keep them safe, she wouldn't risk what happened again."'

The only ones not looking at her in pity. Poseidon he was proud of his daughter, Hermes and Apollo they knew she didn't like pity. Her Demi friends, Gred and Feorge , Ares was now proud that the Demi who kicked his ass was at god in power. He was thinking of taking of the curse, Sirius he nodded approvingly.

"Well she has come from a long line of trouble bringers and add that to being a demigod she needs all the strength she can get!" Poseidon pointed out having been reborn as James Potter but do to him being a god he gave birth to a demigod. But once he died he went back to being a god.

"' She was skilled in wand less magic, and being she was in America as long as someone didn't find out she was free to use it. She would train and learn but that didn't stop her from loving pranks."'

Everyone laughed having known that much. Molly though didn't think after everything the girl seemed not to care. Hades scowled slightly at the women she knew nothing of Silver's pain she didn't have a right to say what she did.

"How horrible! Forgetting your mothers death! Did you even visit her grave? How can you laugh, you evil little girl!" Molly screamed I stared at my mother figure, I couldn't speak that hurt.

It must have shown on my face, because the next thing I knew Sirius was hugging me and rocking us back and forth. Everyone else was glaring at Molly, Hades had half a mind to turn her into something.

"Well Mrs. Wesley," she flinched when I called her that. "Would you have me crying over every little thing? Would your brather have me turn into a dark lady? I would have thought you would under stand but I guess you can't." I said stiffly my face a mask to hide the hurt.

"' She dodged the Artemis hunters, not wanting to be offered the chance of immortality , it was Silver's tenth birthday by now monsters stayed away in fear so her trip to camp was easier.

She reached a hill but with her where two others. A boy about 15 with manic black eyes, messy, long black hair, and olive colored skin. He favors a brown aviator's jacket. His name Nico, he was the son of Hades, Silver found him and his sister Bianca she had the same eyes and hair only longer, and she was 17 at least but both having been in a time lock were much older. But then another boy about 14 ran up the hill panting and glaring at the three Demi's.

"Grover nice of you to join us." Bianca smirked he glared wheezing out of breath.

"Here we are gramps." Silver joked lightly she eyed the tree smirking remembering Thaila.

Nico and Grover glared annoyed but followed all the same. She passed the house but the other tree went up to Mr. D and Charon.

Silver passed cabins till she found twelve. She knocked smirking up at a 18 year old boy sandy hair, blue eyes, and a small scar on his cheek his name Luke.

"Yo!" Silver greeted smirking he almost fainted but do to seeing a lot of things the moment she said something he really did faint."'

Everyone laughed amusedly. Luke for his part was blushing madly.

"That's the end who's next?"Hermione laughed.

R&R for more!


End file.
